


My Passionate Love

by ellxmolypi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oiks gonna kill his sister lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellxmolypi/pseuds/ellxmolypi
Summary: Tooru Oikawa was in love with Hajimie Iwaizumi. They had been best friends ever since they were born until suddenly Tooru's mother had another child. A little girl. She too was falling in love with Iwaizumi. Tooru knew what he was doing but he would soon learn to regret it all.
Relationships: IwaOi, Iwazumi x oc, kagehina, matsuhana, more later - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	My Passionate Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what one puts here put I guess Oikawa is a sad boy before he gets his life together.

The bells were ringing all around him, people gathering all around him, a few pats on the backs, congratulations here and there, and a couple of drinks brought him back to reality. His sister was getting married. Not to some random dude he couldn't give a crap about no she was marrying Hajime Iwaizumi. His childhood best friend since they were born, his crush, his first love, most importantly his whole damn world but she came along a swept Iwaizumi off his feet. He was brought back of his deep thinking when he heard the metal click against the glass. A shrill noise to his ears really he hated the way metal collided with glass. The person who hit the glass was no other than Takahiro Hanamaki. A former teammate on his volleyball team from his high school years.

He started with a "Congratulations Iwaizumi for getting yourself a women. Especially an Oikawa toasts to you." Some other former teammates rose their wine glasses to that and laughed when they saw the "hurt" look on their former captains face. "But now it's time for toast of the I guess best man/maid of honor? Tooru Oikawa our former and most beloved captain." All eyes were soon pinned to Oikawa as he stood up with his glass "A toast to the groom" followed by the former teammates of a lower chorus saying "to the groom." Oikawa then lead with a "to the bride" as he pointed to his sister to he may no longer find happiness seeing her. Him forever regreting that he got along with her. Her bridesmaids repeating what Oikawa said except with sickeningly sweeter voices. Oikawa then lead with a "from your brother and best friend who is ways by your side. To your union. And to the hope that you provide. And may you always...." Oikawa stole a glance from his side to see his sister and his one love that he wished could be his. Oikawa finished his sentence before his voice could betray him "BE SATISFIED." Everyone clapped yet they had no idea what was meant behind those words.

That was three years ago. After the wedding Oikawa without saying a thing up and left everything and everyone behind. He got in contact with some other high school acquaintances he had and they helped him through his grief and he eventually got back on his feet. Life was looking better for him until the day he would see two familiar faces reappear in his life and rip down everything he worked so hard for. To build. To love. Everything was going to be taken from him once again but this time he was going to stand up for it. He wasn't going to let this "nice brother" thing get in the way. Not this time this time he was determined to keep everything he worked for they could call him selfish but he was done giving and never receiving. He was going to stand up for himself and not let his damn sister take what was his.

Oikawa would finally get his happy ending. But at what cost was he willing to pay to keep everything? What was he willing to sacrifice this time? His relationships with his friends, his family, or everything? He was sure she'd never find them but that bitch had a way of always finding him and that pissed him off. That was the final switch until Oikawa was not going to be pushed around anymore. Even if it meant his own sister and family hating him like he hated her.


End file.
